


Boyfriend Bracelets || Killugon Oneshot

by KilluaTheBigGay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Cuddles, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, Fluffy, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Hugs, I love my gaybies, Killugon - Freeform, Kisses, Little bit of angst, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Sunshine - Freeform, Touch-Starved, Touch-starved Killua, boyfriend bracelets, bracelet, flirty killua, gon is so clueless, gon makes bracelets apparently, hxh - Freeform, killua cries because he feels loved, killua has pictures of gon, kiss, lovebirds, nose kisses, pov first person killua, these two are so cute, touch-starved gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaTheBigGay/pseuds/KilluaTheBigGay
Summary: "Maybe that's why I cried. I'm not used to being loved."Gon expresses his love for Killua by making him a "boyfriend bracelet:" each color represents a certain thing they love about the other person. He shows Killua how to make one as well after seeing how much the bracelet meant to Killua. Later on, Killua has to go train despite Gon's wishes, but he ends up losing the bracelet. Read this two-chapter oneshot to find out what happens!
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This oneshot has two chapters, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Before I start this oneshot, I'd like to apologize for the people who are unable to see the italics in my other fanfics. I didn't realize some platforms couldn't register the text, so from now on I won't alter the text so everyone can read my fics! Sorry for the inconvenience <3<3

I open the door to our room to see Gon on the floor doing something. I couldn't tell what it was, he had a bunch of different colored threads and he was making something with them.

"Gon? What're you doing?" I ask curiously, sitting down by him, but Gon widens his eyes and quickly hides it in his lap.

"N-nothing!" He glances at me, then looks around the room like nothing happened.

It's something for me, I think immediately with a sigh, though I want to smile at that thought.

"Gon, I saw you making something with thread." I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms, and Gon whines.

"Killua!! You weren't supposed to see yet!!!" I blush at my sunshine as he pouts and looks down.

He's so cute…

I laugh at his childish behavior and turn around.

"You can finish it, I won't look."

"It's almost done…" Gon resumes whatever he's making for me, and I begin to wonder what he's actually making.

"...It's not something that'll be messy, right? I'm not vacuuming slime off the walls again."

"It has nothing to do with slime!! And it's not messy!"

"Better not be. Or else you're getting it."

I see Gon smiling smugly at me from the corner of my eye.

"You know you couldn't hurt me more than our mini wrestling matches~"

"..."

I blush in knowing that he was right. Even if he betrayed me, I still couldn't hurt him. And he knows it.

"Shut up and finish your gift."

"It's already done!" I feel my sunshine's bright smile from behind me, and I smile warmly.

"Can I turn arou—"

"No, stay there." Gon answers quickly.

"Close your eyes~" I suddenly feel Gon against my back, muttering in my ear, and it makes me blush again. The way he said that was sweet and loving, and I shouldn't have blushed as much as I did, but I did—I didn't expect him to come up behind me so suddenly like that, and it made me embarrassed. He's so lovey-dovey and clingy when it comes to our relationship—I’ll admit, I can be clingy too—and I love it, but he makes a move at the most random times that it's embarrassing.

I comply with his wish, closing my eyes.

I feel Gon taking my hand and flipping it over with my palm facing up. He wraps something around my wrist and tightens it, then he moves his arms to wrap around me.

“Alright, you can open!”

I open my eyes and look at the thing on my wrist:

A bracelet?

He makes bracelets? Is this a hobby of his that I don’t know about? Or did he do this just for me? Just because?

He’s so cute it hurts.

“Surprise!” Gon giggles and rests his head on my shoulder, squeezing me briefly and causing me to blush again, but only a little this time.

“We’re boyfriends, and I thought: well, if friends have friendship bracelets, then people in relationships should have something like that too! So I decided to make a… boyfriend bracelet!” Gon’s improvised name of the bracelet somehow makes me blush even more. He’s so open when it comes to this stuff, it’s embarrassing…

I mean, there are engagement rings, but I don’t want to get married… yet.

“Whenever I’m not around, you can look at this bracelet and think of me! I have four colors in here that represent something you like about me: black, because you love my hair, and you love to stick your face in it when we cuddle; dark green, also because of my hair, but also because you admire the life I had back at Whale Island, where I grew up as one with nature; brown, because you always mumble under your breath about how much you love my eyes—“

H-he hears that?!

“—and you always stare at me… plus, I happened to hear you talking in your sleep one night, and you said something about really loving my eyes; and yellow, because you always call me sunshine! And I love how much I feel loved because of you, you always make sure I’m happy and you’re so affectionate toward me every day! You call me nicknames, and sometimes you flirt with me, which makes me really happy…~” Gon giggles like an idiot, and I smile warmly the whole time during his speech.

“When I’m sad, you always cuddle with me, and sometimes hum to me! You always tell me that everything’s gonna be ok, and you don’t stop hugging or kissing me until I’m happy again, which thanks to you doesn’t take very long! I could ramble about how much I love you all day, but I hope you know just how much I love you, Killua!!!” Gon pulls me backward and turns me around to hug him properly…

And that’s when he finally notices.

“Killua… are you crying?” Gon looks worried like he did something wrong. You didn’t do anything wrong, my love.

“No!” I say habitually, despite the truth that Gon could see with his own eyes. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and sniff. I didn’t realize when I started crying, nonetheless did I know I could so easily just from a speech.

“It’s just… I…”

No words could come out of me at that moment. I had so much I wanted to say, many thanks to give, tell him how much I love him as well. But I couldn’t say any of it. None of it could come out.

I’m just… so happy that I met Gon that long ago. I’m so lucky to have him as a best friend and a boyfriend.

I’m so lucky to have the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.

“I-I love you too, Gon…” I hug Gon tightly and bury my face into his neck. He hugs my head with his own and hugs me tighter with his body, petting my head lovingly and causing me to let out a quiet purr.

Gon knows the kind of household I grew up in—well obviously, he's been in my family's house before—so he should know that I never grew up with anything like Gon before. The only real kindness I've ever experienced first-hand would be Gon and Alluka as people.

Maybe that’s why I cried. I’m not used to being loved.

After a while, I think of an idea. I look up at Gon with a loving smile.

“Can… you show me how to make a bracelet?”

“Really?” Gon’s face lit up. The corners of his lips pinch upward into a smile as well.

“Why?”

“I wanna make you a boyfriend bracelet.”

Gon shows me how to make the same kind of bracelet he made—which looks like a braid with four strands—and thanks to me being a fast-learner, I get Gon’s bracelet done pretty quickly. I told Gon to do something while I was working so that he could see it when it’s finished. It looks like now he’s—

ON MY PHONE?!?!??!??

“Gon, why are you on my phone?!” I quickly get up and walk over to the bed where Gon’s laying.

“So many pictures…” Gon mumbles as I snatch my phone from him, now with a rapidly growing blush on my face.

“Killua, why do you have so many pictures of me on your—”

“THAT’SNOTIMPORTANT” I slide my phone into my pocket and hit Gon on the head.

“WHY WERE YOU ON MY PHONE ANYWAY IDIOT?!?!?”

“Ow! Killua, I was borrrrrrred!!” Gon whines a bit and I sigh.

“...you, uh—y-you didn’t see anything.”

“But I saw—”

“Gon—”

“3,000 pictur—”

“GON—”

“Why am I your home screen—”

“SHUT UP YOUR BRACELET IS DONE!”

“Oh really?!” Gon leans over the bed to look at my hands, which held the bracelet. I sigh again.

This idiot has the attention span of a fruit fly, I think to myself. Though I’m thankful for that.

That doesn’t mean he won’t bring it up later…

I open my hands and Gon grins widely at the braided bracelet I made.

“Wow, Killua!!! You learn really quickly! It looks amazing!!” Gon wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto the bed with him. I blush again at the sudden action.

“I, uhh…” The physical affection threw me off, and with the compliments, it all overwhelmed me. I didn’t know what to say, so I just started explaining the bracelet.

"S-since, uh, m-my bracelet represents colors that remind me of you, your bracelet has 4 colors too: cerulean blue, white, deep navy blue, and off-white."

"Ce-ru…lean…?" Gon seems confused from some of the specific color names.

"Just watch me." I chuckle a bit and point to the lighter of the two blues on the bracelet.

"The lighter blue: represents my eyes. I'm not the only one who's a sucker for his boyfriend's eyes~" I smirk a bit at Gon, who giggles as I tickle his face with my own.

"I know you love my eyes just as much as I love yours, sunshine~" I kiss my sunshine's forehead, and he shines me his trademark joyful smile that I adore so much.

"The darker blue: because you always steal my turtlenecks, and I always have to steal them back because you never give them back~" I nuzzle Gon's cheek with my own teasingly, and he giggles again.

"They're just so warm, and they smell like you, Killua!" My face suddenly feels really hot from Gon's statement.

"G-Gon, that's creepy..." I mumble as I hide my face in my hands. Why is he so embarrassing, dammit?!

"But I'm telling the truth!" He takes my hands away from my face and kisses my nose, which makes me all the more embarrassed.

"GON!!!" I fall back on the bed in utter embarrassment, and Gon just laughs. He pulls me back up and hands me the bracelet again, which reminds me to continue explaining the remaining colors. I give myself a minute to calm down before doing so.

"T-The white: my hair. I swear you love my hair more than me sometimes~" I tease with another playful smirk, and as I expected, Gon shoves me and denies it.

"Killua, I would never love your hair more than you!!" He laughs.

"Then why are you playing with my hair right now?"

Gon looks at his hands to find them in my hair—he seems surprised, since he chuckles nervously, blushes a bit, and rubs his nape with his left hand. He then shoves his face in my hair.

"But it's so soft…" He mumbles, and I blush a ton, which quickly spreads to my ears.

"G-Gon, I still have one more color to show you!!!" I try to get him distracted. He's being so embarrassing right now and I want to get out of it.

"Oh right—" He comes out of my hair and quickly brings his attention back to the bracelet, placing his hands in his lap.

God, what is this cutie doing to me…?

"Heh… and the off-white: does this remind you of something?" I place my thumb next to the color, and Gon widens his eyes.

"Your skin!" He grins again, and I nod.

"You love my skin. You love how soft it feels, and how pale it looks. You're always touching me in some way: whether it's holding my hand, rubbing my face or arms—even massaging my neck, shoulders, and back after training, or after having a rough day—which I know is just an excuse to touch me more." I smile confidently, while Gon blushes and wraps his arms around me.

"Well, y-yeah… but I also just really like to give you massages! They calm you down after you have a bad day so you don't have to kill someone." He smiles sweetly at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I can't help but blush again myself.

"Wh-whatever you say, idiot… but, there's another meaning to the off-white as well." I begin to smirk again. 

"Hm?" Gon looks at me curiously, though he blushes more—I'm sure it was because of my smirk. He loves my smirk too.

I slide my hand up his cheek, cupping it gently and rubbing it with my thumb. I take my time with giving him my affection, soon moving my fingers to a piece of his hair and playing with it soothingly. Gon melts into my touch, weakly grabbing a hold of the wrist that's loving on him. I move my hand down to under his ear, then I move my thumb to his jawline and begin to rub it lovingly.

"Mm… Killua…?" He seems a bit confused, and so I rush the process by locking our lips together passionately. He quickly reciprocates and we move our lips together in perfect sync, giving each other nothing but vehement, intense love for the other. I set the bracelet down beside me as my arms wrap around Gon tightly, and he does the same to me. We fall onto the bed and continue to kiss until our lips begin to numb. I make sure this kiss will be one that Gon will never forget.

I pull away after a while and stare at the sight before me: Gon looking like an absolute idiot in love. Lovestruck. Smitten. Besotted in love. It was so adorable and precious.

He giggles idiotically and covers his mouth with a hand, blushing an intense color of red.

"K-killu…~"

I smile warmly at my sunshine and smother his face in gentler, loving kisses, which causes him to giggle more.

"The off-white color should also remind you of our passionate kisses like that one. A reminder of not only our love for each other, but also a reminder that you can always come to me for comfort. I may not know how to help most of the time, but I know that you and I both crave physical affection for each other. Especially you. So I'll always be here, and don't be afraid to ask for whatever comfort you need, because I'll do whatever you want if it means you'll be better: I'll give you a tender kiss, or an on-going passionate one for as long as you'd like, if that's what you wish. I can just give you a cuddle or hug, or I can leave you alone. I'll do whatever you want to make you happy because I love and care for you, Gon. No matter what it is, I'm here for you. Just say the word, and I'll do it. I want to make sure my sunshine is happy and loved, and he especially knows it, alright?" I nuzzle our foreheads together the whole time during my speech, my tone loving and sincere. We usually nuzzle our foreheads together whenever one of us is sad as a sign of comfort and love, other times it can just be out of love, like right now.

"Killua, I'm always happy when I'm with you." Gon kisses my nose, and habitually I kiss his back. I smile more from his words.

"You just being with me is good enough comfort for me, though I don't mind kisses and cuddles~" He nuzzles my forehead again, and a purr rolls off my tongue as I nuzzle him back.

"Thank you. For that speech, the bracelet, everything. I love you so much, Killua."

I blush immensely and avoid eye contact as much as I can.

"L-love you too, stupid…" I glance at him, but I only blush more.

Gon sits up and I follow suit. He grabs the bracelet and tries putting it on.

"I'm never taking this off!" He declares as it slips out of his hands, frowning. I chuckle a bit as I take the bracelet instead, helping Gon put it on.

"There. Now we match." I take Gon's hand with the bracelet—which is his left—and intertwine our fingers; I intentionally used the hand that wore my own bracelet, my right.

Gon smiles warmly and grasps my hand tightly back. We stare at our hands for a while, then we simultaneously look up at each other. Before Gon even speaks, I can tell from his eyes what he wants.

"Killua, I want a kiss."

"A really long passionate one?"

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! But a little warning: this chapter contains just a bit of angst. Not too bad, though, plus it gets resolved. Anyway, here is chapter 2! Thank you for all your sweet comments on the last chapter! <3

"Gon…" I mumble in our kiss as I hold my sunshine closer, tilting my head again and rubbing circles into his back with my hand.

"Mmm…?" I hear Gon hum, and he moves his hands to my shoulders.

"I—" He is so addictive. I can't stop even when I have to.

"have to…" With the little willpower I had, I force myself to pull away, and Gon whines a bit because of it.

"go, Gon…" I mumble sweetly and wipe my mouth with the back of my wrist, then I plant a few tender kisses to Gon's forehead. He whines again nonetheless.

"Killuaaaa…" He tries to kiss me again, but I hold my hand in front of his lips, causing him to kiss my hand. He widens his eyes and looks at me.

"Gon, I told you, I have to go train today…" I set my hand down and try getting up, but—

“KILLUAAAAA!!!” Gon is attached to me like a koala, even when I'm standing. His cries make part of me feel bad for leaving him like this, though the other part of me is telling me to just hurry up and leave because I have to go.

“Gon, let go of me!” I try prying him off me, but to no avail. He’s stuck like glue. He just continues to whine like a baby as I continue trying to get him off. It’s starting to become annoying.

“I won’t touch you at all for a whole week if you don’t get off me right now.” I make sure my voice is stern as I stare down Gon, and he quickly gets off me. He goes back to the bed and frowns at me.

“You just gave a whole speech saying how you will do anything for me, especially when I need comfort!!” He sits in a “W” pose while I cross my arms.

“Yeah, well, I have to go, and I didn’t know how else to get you off of me. Just look at your bracelet when you miss me, alright? I’ll only be gone an hour. We’ve been apart before, you can do it again.” I give Gon a sweet kiss on the forehead, but Gon quickly tilts his head up so my lips end up on Gon’s. I couldn’t resist, and we shared a good few kisses for five seconds.

Then I pull away when I feel Gon trying to intensify the kiss.

“Gon.” I give him a warning glare and a raised eyebrow, and Gon immediately apologizes with his head bowed down.

“I’m sorry, Killua!! I couldn’t help it…” He whines a little again.

Dammit.

I give him one last goodbye kiss on the lips, also signifying forgiveness.

“We can kiss and cuddle more later, alright? In fact, if you can survive the whole hour without calling or texting me once while I’m gone, I’ll reward you with as many kisses and cuddles as you want—even the really long intense ones you like. Does that sound fair?” I smile at my idea, walking to my closet to pick out a coat and put it on.

“Well… I love your kisses and cuddles, so alright! I’ll take on the challenge!” Gon beams at me, and I smile more as I get my duffel bag for exercising, then I close the closet doors.

“Remember: no texting, calling, or any form of contact with me whatsoever for the next hour. I’ll be going now.” I grab the keys from the hook by the door, and Gon nods.

“Got it!” He lays back on the bed and waves me off, “bye Killua!!”

“See you later, Gon!” I walk out the door and lock it behind me out of habit.

I smile again at the door and peep inside through the peephole.

“I doubt he’ll survive the whole hour, knowing how easily touch-starved he can get.” I chuckle a little to myself.

“Either way, I’m still smothering him in affection when I get home.” I start walking down the hallway, talking to myself.

I sigh and pant as I sit on the floor against the wall, quickly downing the ice cold bottle of water I bought from the vending machine. I really pushed myself today, I feel so exhausted…

I pat my face with a cool towel to cool myself off, and I sigh again into it.

"Gon…" I mumble as I imagine him putting an ice pack on my face while kissing my neck. I smile widely and bury my face in the towel.

"Gon…~" I continue to think about him, and I can't help but let out a giggle. His hugs and kisses, his sweet words and caring personality… I crave it all.

"I love Gon…" I mumble like an idiot. I'm so glad no one else is here right now to see me like this.

Then I remember something.

"Oh yeah, Gon's brace…" I pull up my right wrist to look at the bracelet...

But it's not there.

"—let…"

I look around me, thinking I had dropped it, but to no avail.

Where could it have… gone…?

I stand up and start looking around. It has to be here somewhere, I'm sure of it.

I look around all the equipment, and all around the room. I go to the vending machine, and I search inside it for as far as I can reach. I even go to the bathroom, and I search all around.

Nothing.

Getting impatient, I keep searching around the gym for 30 more minutes. Double, triple, quadruple-checking everything. I even ask employees if they've seen it.

Nothing…

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"

I punch a punching bag in frustration.

"HOW COULD IT JUST DISAPPEAR?!?!?!?!"

I punch it a couple more times, then I kick it so hard it comes off the ceiling and flies into the wall.

“Dammit…” I mutter under my breath as I pick up the giant bag to lay against the wall. I go back to the other punching bags, and I begin punching another one.

“I-I love you too, Gon…”

I widen my eyes at the memory that popped into my head.

“Brown: because you always mumble under your breath about how much you love my eyes—“

It’s just...

“And yellow: because you always call me sunshine!”

It’s just a bracelet…

“—But I hope you know just how much I love you, Killua!!!”

Why the hell…

“Thank you. I love you, Killua.”

...am I getting so upset?!

“Gon…” I let my arms fall in defeat as I mumble.

“Gon…!” I hug the punching bag as thoughts of Gon race through my mind.

“GON!” I tighten my grip on the punching bag. I can’t help the hot tears that start streaming down my face.

“I’M SO SORRY!!!!” I yell as I kneel in front of Gon, bursting into tears.

“Killua!” Gon seems very confused and upset. As I thought.

“I LOST THE BRACELET! I-IT’S ALL MY FAULT!!!” I cry into the floor and grip the carpet tightly.

“I LOOKED EVERYWHERE, IT’S JUST GONE, GON!!! I-I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW!!!”

I hear Gon quickly rushing to sit in front of me, and he takes my face in his hands. I look up at him with watery eyes to see and feel him nuzzling my forehead. I close my eyes again, and I continue crying as Gon silently comforts me. The more I begin to calm down, the more I start to nuzzle him back, and the softer my cries become.

Gon kisses me tenderly while he wipes away my tears with his thumbs.

"Killua—"

"I'm sorry, Gon…" I mumble softly, sniffing.

"I...I-I lost something irreplaceable and so important to me, and I d-don't even know how… you making another one just… j-just won't be the same. You… you poured your heart, soul, and all your love into that one… bracelet…" My lips begin to quiver, and I feel Gon leaning closer into me to kiss me again.

"...for me… and I—" Gon interrupts me by locking our lips together again. He moves his lips in a loving, caring way that makes me relax and feel loved, and I return the action with thanks.

"I'm so—" I mumble in between kisses.

"sorry—"

"Shhh…~" Gon pulls away gently and caresses my cheeks with his hands, causing me to shut up.

"Killua…" He then giggles. He's giggling? The hell? I'm crying over here and he laughs at me?

"Why… the hell are you laughing…?" I glare at him, and he nuzzles my forehead gently in apology.

He then picks something up and holds it up for me to see:

It was—

"The… the bracelet?!" I widen my eyes in disbelief and gently cup it with my shaky hand to examine it further. The knot that held the bracelet together came undone. I blink away my tears and look up at Gon again.

"But… how?! Gon, where did you find this?? Did you have it the whole ti—" I gasp.

"WERE YOU PLAYING A PRANK ON ME??? THAT CRAP ISN'T FUNNY, GON!!!" I glare again as I struggle not to cry again, poking Gon's forehead harshly, but Gon takes my hand and holds up his other one defensively.

"Ow! Killua, calm down!" He widens his eyes and rubs my hand soothingly to make me relax.

"I found it by the closet when I was looking for mine!" He holds up his own bracelet, which like mine, the knot had come undone.

"Wait… you lost yours too?" I raise an eyebrow and widen my eyes again. Gon chuckles nervously in response and rubs his nape.

"I'm sorry too, Killua… I guess this thread isn't strong enough to hold a single knot! We're gonna have to double-knot our bracelets now." He smiles at me—at least, I think he does: he's suddenly gotten so bright that I have to squint to look at him. But he's not hurting my eyes. It feels like a blessing too bright for my eyes to even handle.

"That's alright, sunshine. I'll make sure yours stays on." I smile warmly at my sunshine, and I nuzzle his forehead with mine. He giggles a bit again and does the same to me.

"And I'll make sure yours stays on too! I don't want you having another meltdown, you have no idea how much I was panicking from seeing you in that state! Even though I had the bracelet, it still made me so upset to see you like that." He continues nuzzling my forehead while I try defending myself.

"I-I wasn't having a meltdown, per say…!" I blush in embarrassment from hearing "meltdown," since it sounds wimpy, and I'm no wimp. I pick up Gon’s bracelet and grab his wrist, and without looking at him I tie the bracelet on, making sure to double-knot it.

"Killua, it's okay." Gon soothes me again as he plants a kiss on my forehead, then he goes to put my bracelet back on as well, also making sure he double-knots it. I sniff again and nod a little just to get him to stop talking about that.

"Thank you, Gon. I love you." I smile again at him when I glance at my bracelet, while he shines another blinding grin.

"That's the first time you initiated saying 'I love you!!'" He cheers with his joyful, bright spirit, "YAYYYYYY!!! I love you too, Killua!!!"

I blush more from the adorable sun before me and laugh as I pull him close into me again, his hands searching up to my shoulders to give me a nice, relaxing massage. I wrap my arms around him and melt into his touch. Then I peck his lips, and I give him an Eskimo kiss, which is when we nuzzle our noses together.

"And it won't be the last."


End file.
